


Dangerously Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Costumes, Disguise, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Makeup, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan has to infiltrate a rich party but not in the way you'd think.
Kudos: 23





	Dangerously Beautiful

This was the last thing Ryan expected to experience on a Thursday night.

“ I can't make Ryan the saucy maid!" Fiona turned around wildly, swinging her makeup brush to point it angrily at Gavin.

“Well, you gotta. Ryan won’t be able to infiltrate otherwise.”

Fiona sighed, turning back to Ryan’s face, she moved to put on more blush.

Lindsay came next to her, holding a bottle of heat protection spray and a hair curler, “You gotta admit, you’re having fun making Rye-bread look pretty.”

Fiona groaned, “He keeps moving! How the hell am I supposed to do his eyeliner?”

Jeremy leaned against the kitchen counter, chewing on a slim jim, he absentmindedly played with the tube of bright red lipstick, “So uh, can you explain why he needs to be a saucy maid again?

Michael perked up from the couch, “Our target is a weird rich fuck who likes to have his parties serviced by maids-it’s an easier for him to get all dolled up and sneak in that way.”

Ryan groaned, “Why me though?”

Fiona smacked him with her brush, “Stay still!”

Gavin chuckled, “Because you’re the only person in the crew who can keep his identity somewhat of a mystery.”

Michael stood up and pointed, “And you’re the prettiest one here-no offense Lindsay.”

Lindsay smiled, “None taken, I’ve seen his model pics.”

Ryan perked up, “What what?!”

Fiona smacked him again, “I said stay still.”

Jeremy laughed out, “Beauty does get you far, isn’t that right Vagabond?”

Ryan sighed, “I’m still convinced this is an secret prank to get me in a maid outfit.”

Fiona waved a mascara wand in front of his face, “And I’m convinced I’m gonna stab you in the eye if you don’t stay still!”

Lindsay chuckled softly, “We have no time to waste you two, we gotta get this lovely maid on the road!”

Lindsay set the curler down, followed by Fiona backing away from Ryan’s face. Carefully, Ryan stood up, still new to the thick high heels he put on moments ago.

Ryan spun around carefully, the frills of his skirt tickling his thighs, “So uh-how do I look?”

Fiona turned to Lindsay with a smirk, “Wow-we do good work.” 

Lindsay nodded, looking Ryan up and down in approval.

“So uh-”Jeremy started, his eyes shifting nervously, “Do you think you can kill in that thing?”

Ryan reached under his skirt, pulling out the knife he had strapped to his thigh, “Ya know-” Ryan smiled, twirling the knife in his hand, “I think I’m gonna have a great time after all.”

“Alright alright-” Michael stood up from the couch, grabbing his keys from the coffee table, “Don’t get too saucy there Rye-bread, you still have a job to do.”

Ryan laughed and moved towards the door.

“Have fun!” Gavin called out, “And work on your lady voice!”

Ryan turned before walking out, he smiled before blowing a kiss and winking.

“Oh don’t you worry, I’m going to have tons of fun tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @iamthelaserborn for this quote prompt. When Ryan sent me the prompt in the discord the reaction was fantastic so of course I had to do it first.


End file.
